


Shizuma's Favorite Pasttime

by Gross_Flag



Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations
Genre: Blood mentioned, M/M, light dom/sub elements (if you squint i guess)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:35:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25420060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gross_Flag/pseuds/Gross_Flag
Summary: He knew that this would be the closest that would ever get to the great Yagura Karatachi. The fourth Mizukaga's grandson shared a lot of qualities; their hair, eyes, skin tone, hell even the scar on their faces. Shizuma had been shocked when he had first laid eyes on the younger ninja; was this really the rebirth of the man who had created the “bloody mist”?It wasn't, of course, Kagura feared his own bloodlust too much that holding a sword made him go into a panic attack. But it would as close as he would get.
Relationships: Hoshigaki Shizuma/Karatachi Kagura
Comments: 5
Kudos: 18





	Shizuma's Favorite Pasttime

**Author's Note:**

> honestly while watching the field trip arc all i could think was that shizuma was really, really into yagura, lol.
> 
> honest to god not sure about the personalities here, i havent rewatched the arc in a while lol.

He knew that this would be the closest that would ever get to the great Yagura Karatachi. The fourth Mizukaga's grandson shared a lot of qualities; their hair, eyes, skin tone, hell, even the scar on their faces. Shizuma had been shocked when he had first laid eyes on the younger ninja; was this really the rebirth of the man who had created the "bloody mist"?

It wasn't, of course, Kagura feared his own bloodlust too much that holding a sword made him go into a panic attack. But it would as close as he would get.

Shizuma leaned in close, barely gliding the tip of his nose along the parched and sweaty skin of Kagura. He had the younger teen tied to his bed, the ropes leaving angry red marks on Kagura's wrist. Shizuma thought they looked quite lovely on Kagura's skin.

One of his hands slid along Kagura's quivering thigh, up toward his groin and over the young ninja's balls, pressing down slightly. Kagura let out a low groan around the gag Shizuma had placed in his mouth. Tears welled up Kagura's pink eyes, and Shizuma felt his cock twitch in his pants, but he took a deep breath, calming himself down. He didn't want this to end just yet.

Shizuma dragged his hand down from Kagura's balls, along the young ninja's perineum toward his hole. The vibrator's cord hung out of his hole connected to the controller with the head of the toy buried deep into Kagura's ass. Shizuma debated whether or not he would turn it up another notch, let Kagura find his release, or turn the vibrator off again and make Kagura squirm for longer. 

"Shi-Shizuma...san..."

Shizuma licked his lips, desire twisting in his stomach. He supposed that he had had Kagura tied up long enough.

Shizuma shifted so that he was between Kagura's legs, laying down on the bed so that he had the perfect view of Kagura's hole. He smirked at the reddish tint to Kagura's pucker, a sense of pride growing inside his chest. He worked the vibrator free from Kagura's hole, tossing it aside on the bed. He could feel Kagura's muscles relax under his hands. He watched Kagura's chest slowly rise and fall as the younger ninja tried to catch his breath.

He pressed soft kisses along Kagura's left thigh, using his sharp, shark-like teeth to leave reddish scraps in their wake.

"...Shizuma..."

He bit into Kagura's skin at that point, sinking his teeth into Kagura's soft flesh and drawing blood.

"Shizuma-san, sorry!"

He smirked and ran his tongue over the bite mark, humming at the iron taste. "Good boy." Shizuma dragged his tongue up along his skin and over Kagura's hole. He could hear a soft hissing noise escape Kagura's lips. Shizuma hummed softly again and continued licking and sucking at Kagura's hole.

Shizuma pulled back and pushed up onto his knees and looked Kagura in his eyes. "Have I been too mean to you today, Kagura," he asked, peppering kisses along the younger ninja's stomach. He didn't wait for an answer and instead reached for the lube. He slicked up his fingers and worked two of them inside of Kagura. He could feel Kagura tense and move around his fingers as he massaged his ass and stretched him open.

Kagura moaned at Shizuma's ministrations, tears falling from his eyes from all of the overstimulation. "Shi...I-I---" Another moan cut Kagura off.

Shizuma could tell that Kagura was close to bursting. He stripped off his clothes and untied Kagura's wrist. Kagura didn't lower his arms yet, and that made Shizuma smile.

"Good boy," he said and pressed a quick kiss to Kagura's cheek.

Shizuma lined his cock against Kagura's hole and pushed inside of him one swift motion. He took Kagura's arms, pressing a kiss to one of his bruised wrists, and wrapped them around his neck. He started to move, his pace fast and even. Kagura cried out with each thrust, tears falling from his beautiful eyes. Shizuma wrapped one hand around Kagura's weeping cock, stroking it in time with his thrust. 

Kagura didn't last too long under Shizuma's movements, spurting cum on his own chest and over Shizuma's still moving hand. Shizuma kept pumping his hips, chasing his own release. Kagura lay limply underneath him, Kagura's arms falling from Shizuma's neck. Shizuma watched the spent ninja's as his face twisted in discomfort with each thrust.

Shizuma decided that he shouldn't drag this out for too much longer and moved his hips even faster. After a few more pumps of his hips, Shizuma came deep inside of Kagura. Shizuma rode out his orgasm, panting softly as he came down from his high. He pulled out slowly, sighing softly.

Shizuma hummed happily and pressed a kiss to Kagura's temple. "You've been wonderful today, Kagura," he said and laid beside Kagura on the bed.

"Thank you...Shizuma-san."

"Relax now," Shizuma said, "I'll take care of you."


End file.
